fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Edisonium
| saurian_name = Otajedaim (Ot) /'ō•täsh•ē•dām/ | systematic_name = Unquadnilium (Uqn) /'ün•kwod•nil•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Edisonium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Astonium | right_element = Abeggium | particles = 519 | atomic_mass = 382.1664 , 634.6022 yg | atomic_radius = 143 , 1.43 | covalent_radius = 169 pm, 1.69 Å | vander_waals = 167 pm, 1.67 Å | nucleons = 379 (140 }}, 239 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.71 | nuclear_radius = 8.65 | half-life = 11.044 min | decay_mode = | decay_product = Ts | electron_notation = 140-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 46, 21, 9, 4 | oxistates = +2, +4, +5, +6 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.54 | ion_energy = 678.5 , 7.032 | electron_affinity = 18.6 kJ/mol, 0.193 eV | molar_mass = 382.166 / | molar_volume = 43.675 cm /mol | density = 8.750 }} | atom_density = 1.58 g 1.38 cm | atom_separation = 417 pm, 4.17 Å | speed_sound = 3575 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Dark gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 347.11 , 624.80 73.96 , 165.13 | boiling_point = 811.39 K, 1460.50°R 538.24°C, 1000.83°F | liquid_range = 464.28 , 835.70 | liquid_ratio = 2.34 | triple_point = 347.11 K, 624.79°R 73.96°C, 165.12°F @ 76.939 , 5.7709 | critical_point = 2101.21 K, 3782.17°R 1828.06°C, 3322.50°F @ 609.5969 , 6016.272 | heat_fusion = 4.889 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 95.621 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05295 /(g• ), 0.09531 J/(g• ) 20.235 /(mol• ), 36.423 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 7.48 Absolute: 2.51 | atom_abund = 5.14 }} Edisonium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Ed and 140. Edisonium was named in honor of (1847–1931), who patented and invented electric , , and the . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadnilium (Uqn) or simply element 140. Edisonium is the twentieth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Edisonium's is comprised of 379 s, hence its . Since this element has the atomic number 140, there must be 140 protons in the nucleus. There are also 239 neutrons, determined by substracting the number of nucleons (379) by its atomic number (140). Atoms are neutral, so there must be 140 s in the cloud. There are eight energy levels hence it is a period 8 element. Even though edisonium is the last of the 20-element g-block series, the g-orbital is not completed because electrons are found straying in other orbitals due to orbitals being crammed together causing differences of ground state energies to be small. Edisonium has the atomic mass of 382.17 , 99.98% of which is located in the nucleus. Its atomic radius, from center of nucleus to outermost shell, is 143 s, although its imaginery radius of an atom as a hard sphere like a ball, planet, and star, called its , is 167 picometers, meaning its boundary is 24 pm further out than its outermost orbital. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , edisonium has no s. The longest-lived is Ed with a of 11 minutes. It undergoes about 68% of the times, emitting and to form Ts plus 24 neutrons. All other isotopes have half-lives less than 45 seconds, undergoing . Edisonium has s, the longest-lived is much more brief than the longest-lived ground state like most elements, 0.2 seconds for Ed. Chemical properties and compounds Edisonium has the Pauling scale electronegativity of over 1½ and first ionization of just over 7 eV, meaning this element has a fair chemical activity. As a pure metal, it slowly darkens when exposed to air and is slightly soluble in water. The metal exhibits +2, +4, +5, and +6 s (+4 is much more common). Examples of compounds that exhibit +4 state of edisonium are EdF and EdO , compound that exhibits +2 state is EdSiO , compound that exhibits +5 state is Ed(NO ) and compounds that exhibit +6 state are EdF and EdO . When dissolved in water, Ed is orange while Ed is pink. Edisonium can form complex ions, such as EdF , Ed(CO ) , and Ed O H . EdF is an aquamarine ionic solid with the melting point of 343°F (432 K); EdCl is a pale blue ionic solid with the melting point of 578°F (562 K); EdBr is an aquamarine ionic solid with the melting point of 968°F (793 K); EdI is a purplish sky blue crystalline solid with the melting point of 786°F (692 K). EdO forms as a coating of metal when it exposes to air, which protects the metal from further oxidation. EdSO is an ionic salt obtained when edisonium reacts with less stable sulfates or . Compounds that exhibit +2 oxistate of edisonium are usually unstable. EdO is an unstable oxide obtained when EdO is heated with pressurized (O ). EdO slowly decomposes at room temperature in the absence of oxygen into its constituents, but when in the presence of oxygen, EdO is quickly oxidized to EdO . EdO in water to form EdO(OH) , which decomposes by emitting oxygen to form Ed(OH) . :2 EdO + 2 H O → 2 EdO(OH) → 2 Ed(OH) + O EdF and EdCl are powerful oxidizers. When they react together in the presence of oxygen or water, it forms a double halide called edisonium chlorofluoride (EdClF), which in this compound +2 oxistate for edisonium is far more stable than +4 state. But when individual reactants react with oxygen or water, it forms edisonium oxyhalides EdOF and EdOCl while increasing oxidation state to +4 for edisonium. Tetraphenyledisonium ((C H ) Ed) and the fluorine homologue tetrafluorophenyledisonium ((C F ) Ed) are organoedisonium, s of edisonium. Physical properties Edisonium is a soft, dark gray metal that is slightly brittle. Its molar mass is 382 g/mol and its molar volume is 43.7 cm /mol. Dividing molar mass by molar volume yields its molar density of 8.75 g/cm . Molar density is well known simply as density. Edisonium atoms arrange to form crystals and sound travel through the metal at a mediocre speed of 3575 m/s. Edisonium has a low enough melting point to allow boiling water to melt this metal. Its melting point is 165°F (347 K), compared to 212°F (373 K) for the boiling point of water. The metal's boiling point is 1001°F (811 K), low enough for ordinary flames to vaporize this metal, which is 836°F (464 K) above its melting point. Correspondingly, the liquid range of the element is 4.64 times wider than the liquid range of water. Occurrence It is almost certain that edisonium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of edisonium in the universe by mass is 7.48 , which amounts to 2.51 kilograms or about 40% of worth of this element in mass. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of edisonium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Ed. : + + 29 n → Ed : + + 27 n → Ed Category:Lavoisides